Speak Now
by Kamii W
Summary: ¿Si ves al amor de tu vida casarse con otra que estas dispuesta a hacer? Pues yo había decidido mover mi trasero hasta el altar y pedirle que huyera conmigo. SUMMARY COMPLETO ADENTRO! Song fic basado en Speak Now de Taylor Swift. PASEN !


**_Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son creación de la única Stephenie Meyer... lastima, no me molestaría que Edward fuera mio aunque fuera por un pequeño lapso de tiempo xd Al menos la historia si es mía, ojala les guste.**_**

_**Summary: **_**_¿Si ves al amor de tu vida casarse con otra que estas dispuesta a hacer? Pues yo había decidido mover mi trasero hasta el altar y pedirle que huyera conmigo. Bella Swan esta dispuesta a todo por el que cree es el amor de su vida. ¿Que hará Edward cuando Isabella irrumpa en su boda y le pida que huyan juntos? Song fic basado en la canción de Taylor Swift: Speak now. _**

**_Canción: (http : / / www . youtube . com / watch?feature=player_embedded&v=hDHEGZePSfA)_**

**_Últimamente se me esta dando muy bien la cuestión de escribir One Shots, y escuche esta canción e inmediatamente se me vino la idea a la cabeza. No es nada del otro mundo... Pero espero les guste :D_**

**_Imágenes_****_ y todo lo demás en mi perfil. _**

**Speak now.**

Hoy era el día.

Esa fecha que llevaba persiguiéndome varios meses, hoy era el día. Esas cuatro palabras irrumpían en mi mente y en mi corazón causando estragos a su paso. Hoy era el día. No soy del tipo de chicas que se arrepiente de sus decisiones, pero antes nunca había tenido tanto que perder como lo que estaba a punto de perder el día de hoy, la boda de mi único amor.

_-Mierda.- había dicho mi mejor amiga y su boca había adaptado la forma de una redonda "O"_

_-¿Qué pasa, Tanya?- dije al ver que abría con manos temblorosas el sobre que había pasado por nuestra puerta._

_-Nada.- dijo tomando el sobre en sus manos y encerrándose rápidamente en su habitación. ¿Que. Mierda? La seguía su habitación y empecé a golpear la puerta como una posesa._

_-¿Qué mierda paso, Tanya?- dije a punto de patear la puerta, mi mejor amiga abrió la puerta y me miro con una expresión que solo significaba problemas._

_-Edward se casa.- dijo dándome la invitación que había recibido para su matrimonio. Sentí como si me hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fría y luego me hubieran metido cubitos de hielo por la parte de atrás de la camisa, un escalofrío recorrió mi espina y luche por contener las lágrimas. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Me lancé a los brazos de Tanya que me recibió de forma automática, empecé a sollozar incontrolablemente. Tan solo había sido ayer cuando me había dicho que me amaba a mi mucho más que a Lauren._

_-Me dijo que me amaba, Tanya. ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a decirme que me amaba para casarse con esta?- dije aún sollozando en sus brazos, llevábamos horas en esa misma posición. Mi amiga solo soltaba palabras de aliento y acariciaba mi cabello y mi espalda en un débil intento de tranquilizarme. _

_-No lo sé, Bells. No lo sé. Pero pronto lo sabremos.- Me levante y tome la invitación, solo había una, una única invitación con su nombre. Genial. Ni siquiera estaba invitada. En parte lo entendía, Lauren me detestaba con toda su alma y Tanya era amiga muy cercana de la familia de Edward, aunque no de él precisamente._

Eso había sido hace dos meses y medio, y aún sentía ese vacío en el pecho cada vez que lo recordaba. Y hoy, hoy era el día. Estaba en el departamento que compartía con mi mejor amiga ayudándola a meterse en ese hermoso vestido. Era vestido asimétrico de color metálico, era a un brazo y muy apretado, resaltaba las curvas que tenía que resaltar sin hacerla parecer una puta barata.

-No tienes que hacer esto.- dijo por decima vez en los pasados diez minutos.- Si él te dice que te ama para al otro día enviar invitaciones de boda es porque no se merece que estés desperdiciándote en el. Hay muchos penes en el mundo.- si, esa era sin duda mí mejor amiga. Cero delicadezas.

-Alguien alguna vez me dijo que para amar había que arriesgar.- le respondí con una sonrisa totalmente fingida mientras me volteaba para que me abrochara la cremallera. Habíamos conseguido un vestido de punta casual con pliegues en la cintura de color azul rey, mientras ella me abrochaba yo apretaba el delgado cinturón negro para que quedara en el lugar exacto. Me subí en mis tacones negros de quince hermosos centímetros. Perfecto para la ocasión.

Se lo que estas pensando, ¿para qué diablos se viste si ni siquiera la invitaron? Como dije, alguna vez me dijeron que para amar a alguien había que arriesgar.

_-¿Estás segura que lo hará?- pregunte por vez número… bueno, había perdido la cuenta._

_-Estoy segura, ella sabe que esa chica no es capaz de hacer feliz a su hermano ni la mitad de lo que tú puedes hacerlo.- dijo casi empujándome al restaurante donde habíamos quedado de vernos con Alice Cullen, si, Alice Cullen._

_-Si no es capaz de hacerlo ¿entonces porque se casa con ella?- dije apuntando a la lógica, como siempre, aunque a veces era tan lógica que me volvía amargada, o al menos eso decía Tanya._

_-Porque es un idiota. Pero tú quieres luchar por él, amiga. Así que te vamos a ayudar.- susurro antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Alice y presentándome.- Alice, te presento a Bella. Bella ella es Alice, la mente maestra detrás de todo esto._

_-Hola, Bella.- dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.- Antes de cualquier cosa, se que te preguntas porque estoy haciendo esto.- asentí, ¿tenía poderes o algo?- Una perra frígida como Lauren no se merece a mi hermano. Eso es todo. Y créeme, no soy la única que está de acuerdo con ello. Mis padres y mis demás hermanos también lo están, y nos han guardado muy bien el secreto.- dijo indicándome que me sentara de nuevo. No sé porque, me sentía como grabando una escena de una película de narcotraficantes. _

_-Te lo dije.- dijo Tanya, que obviamente no podía evitarse sus comentarios fuera de lugar ni siquiera en la ocasión que mas ameritaba seriedad._

_-Una persona que es capaz de interrumpir una boda para confesar su amor por alguien realmente vale la pena, Bella. Por eso te ayudaremos.- dijo sacando una invitación de su bolsillo._

Así que si, había sido invitada a última hora. Eso solo significo trazar un plan impecable para que Lauren no notara que había entrado a su boda, porque al parecer la prometida de Edward había ordenado a toda su seguridad que nadie podía entrar a la boda sin invitación. Una familia tan prestigiosa como los CUllen tenían que tener más seguridad de lo normal, colarse no era una opción.

-¿Recuerdas cada parte del plan?- como si fuera a olvidarlo, casi no dormí por repetirme una y otra vez lo que no debía hacer y por observar detalladamente las fotos que Alice me había facilitado de todas las caras a las que no debía ni acercarme. Estaría escondida casi toda la boda hasta que fuera el momento.

-Tanya, no se me va a olvidar ni una parte.- dije sonriéndole, no sabía porque estaba cogiendo seguridad con cada paso hacia adelante que daba. Iríamos en el auto de Tanya pero yo me bajaría unas cuadras antes para que no me vieran llegar con ella, entraríamos muy, muy temprano, así podíamos encontrarnos con Alice que ya estaba allí esperando para decirme en que partes no debía ni siquiera asomar mi nariz.

Me baje justo en donde lo habíamos planeado y Tanya acelero rápidamente y se desapareció en la esquina. Tome un atajo por un callejón en la parte de atrás del lugar donde sería la recepción y la boda, era casi como un palacio. Digno de una persona como él que debía casarse por lo alto. Allí estaba Alice, con un hermoso vestido rosa corto y sin mangas, era la dama de honor y se veía impecable.

-Qué bonita estas, Alice.- dije sonriendo y saludándola.

-Lo mismo digo.- me devolvió la sonrisa.- ¿Tienes la invitación?- pregunto a lo que yo asentí, no había tiempo que perder.- Bien, entraras conmigo, así indicaremos a los guardias que vienes conmigo.- asentí y la seguí, nos fundimos en una conversación sobre el hermoso equilibrio de fragancias que se podía percibir desde fuera, mientras mostraba mi invitación y me dejaban seguir sin ningún problema. Alice me dijo que subiera, había un altillo desde el que se podía ver toda la boda, y la novia no tenía motivo alguno para entrar aquí, aunque la habitación en la que la estaban preparando quedaba justo al lado de esta, podía escuchar su voz chillona quejándose desde donde estaba, tenía que tener excesivo cuidado, no podía hablar, o gritar, o emocionarme, se suponía que esta habitación estaba cerrada a todo el público, no sabía ni siquiera como Alice había conseguido meternos aquí.

- Alice, yo en verdad estoy…

-No me agradezcas, si el plan no sale como lo esperamos y es todo un fracaso te arrepentirás de agradecérmelo. Puedes hacerlo cuando Edward y tú salgan de este horrible lugar… o ¿sabes? Más bien agradécemelo cuando seas tú la que este de blanco.- dijo guiñándome un ojo, asentí. Toda la valentía que me había impulsado a hacer esto se había ido por un tubo en el momento en el que vi a Edward conversando animadamente con los invitados, iba uno por uno saludándolos a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero yo conocía esa sonrisa, era la expresión que ponía cuando no quería que los demás vieran que sentía justo lo contrario. Su sonrisa no iluminaba sus ojos como era habitual. Por algún motivo eso me animo.- ¿Tienes la carta?- asentí y se la entregue, no estaba segura de mi voz. Tenía un terrorífico nudo en la garganta. Pude a ver a Tanya desde aquí, tenía su celular en la mano, sabía porque lo hacía: si deseaba desistir le enviaría un texto para salir de allí sin dar un espectáculo.

_**I am not the kind of girl who should be**_

_**Rudely barging in a white veil occasion**_

_**But you aren't the kind of boy **_

_**Who should be marrying the wrong girl.**_

_**(No soy el tipo de chica que**_

_**Interrumpe bruscamente una ocasión de velo blanco**_

_**Pero tú no eres el tipo de chico**_

_**Que debería casarse con la chica equivocada)**_

Alice me dejo en la habitación y yo me senté en la silla que estaba estratégicamente puesta desde la ventana. Vi como bajo y se encontró con toda su familia y se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano que no pudo hacer más que reír. Alice era la imagen visual de hiperactividad, y no pude evitar sonreír. Si las cosas salían como esperábamos Alice pronto sería como mi hermana, ya lo era y la había conocido a penas ayer. Nadie se hacia una idea de lo importante que era para mí lo que Alice estaba haciendo en ese momento, era algo que nadie más podría hacer.

-¡Maldita sea, Chelsea! ¿Eres estúpida o algo así?- no pude evitar sobresaltarme con el grito de una furiosa Lauren, me acerque a la puerta abrí un poco la puerta para ver que estaba pasando.

-Lo siento, Tanya.- dijo una chica con el mismo vestido de Alice solamente que en un tono morado pastel, muy asustado.

-¡Arruinaras mi boda! ¡Quítate! ¡Una sirvienta haría mucho más de lo que tú puedes hacer para arreglar esto.- dijo y la empujo, se volteo y yo cerré la puerta con delicadeza para que no pudiera ver que había alguien observando su pequeño intercambio de palabras, más bien gritos.

_**I sneak in and see your friends **_

_**And her snotty little family all dress in pastel**_

_**And she is yelling at a bridesmaid**_

_**Somewhere back inside a room**_

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry.**_

_**(Entro a escondidas y veo a tus amigos**_

_**Y a su presumida familia, todos vestidos en tonos pastel.**_

_**Y ella le esta gritando a una dama de honor**_

_**Dentro de una habitación, llevando un vestido con forma de ponqué)**_

En momentos como este me encantaría que Edward me dijera que lo había llevado a tomar una decisión como esta, era todo lo que deseaba saber. No sabía si la respuesta hubiera cambiado el hecho de que yo esté aquí ahora esperando el momento exacto para interrumpir su majestuosa boda. Pero estoy segura de que esto no es lo que él hubiera deseado de una mujer, el era tan caballero, y a pesar de haber nacido en una cuna de oro siempre había sido educado, siempre trataba a las personas como sus iguales, no como si su dinero le diera una mejor posición y la posibilidad de burlarse de los demás. Eso me había enamorado de él desde el momento en el que lo conocí.

_**This is surely not what you thought it would be**_

_**I lose myself in a daydream**_

_**Where I stand and I say…**_

_**(Seguramente esto no es lo que pensaste que sería,**_

_**Y yo me perdí a mi misma en un día de ensueño,**_

_**Donde me pongo de pie y digo…)**_

Volví a sentarme en la silla y observe, sentí varías lagrimas caer en silencio mientras él se reía de algo que su padre le había dicho. Los padres de Lauren y los de él estaban en una misma banca y él como buen protagonista los atendía. No sé porque una parte de mi deseaba que mis padres ocuparan el lugar de los de Lauren… yo no era precisamente una mujer diseñada para el matrimonio, pero desde el momento en que lo bese por primera vez supe que si algún día me casaba sería con él.

Escuche a Lauren algo histérica en la otra habitación, diciendo que ya estaba lista y que no podía esperar. El momento se acercaba… y sentía como mi corazón latía débilmente en mi pecho, estaba nerviosa, nerviosa a mas no poder.

Tome el celular entre mis manos dispuesta a decirle a Tanya que me sacara de allí porque no lo resistiría. Escuche un par de tacones resonar y se perdían en las escaleras… ¿realmente estaba dispuesta a pararme frente a todo el mundo a decirle que no cometiera el error de su vida?

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me now**_

_**And they said speak now.**_

_**(No digas que si, escapa ahora**_

_**Nos encontraremos cuando estés afuera en la puerta trasera de la iglesia,**_

_**No esperes, no digas un solo voto.**_

_**Necesitas escucharme ahora,**_

_**Y ellos dijeron habla ahora.)**_

Mire por la ventana y vi a Alice acercarse de nuevo a su hermano, esa era la señal de que el momento estaba cerca. Tenía la oportunidad de desistir… pero no quería hacerlo.

¿Si ves al amor de tu vida casarse con otra que estas dispuesta a hacer? Pues yo había decidido mover mi trasero hasta el altar y pedirle que huyera conmigo. La parte de mi cabeza que tenía el auto estima seis metros bajo tierra me decía que se reiría en mi cara y me diría que yo nunca había sido suficiente para el… pero sabía que Edward no era así. En caso de negarse, se esforzaría por no hacerme quedar en ridículo. Alice abrazo a su hermano y miro hacía la ventana en donde yo me encontraba, vi como le entrego la carta y beso su mejilla, dejando a un confundido Edward frente al altar. Sin embargo no la leyó, simplemente la guardo en su bolsillo y observo como Rosalie, su otra hermana, empezaba a tocar el piano. En un movimiento involuntario me acerque demasiado a la ventana, casi pegando mi nariz a ella a través de las cortinas.

_**Fond gestures are exchanged**_

_**And the organ starts top lay**_

_**A song that sounds like a death march**_

_**And I am hiding in the curtains**_

_**It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be.**_

_**(Los invitados intercambian gestos divertidos**_

_**Y empiezan a tocar el piano**_

_**Una canción que suena como una marcha de muerte, **_

_**Mientras yo me escondo detrás de las cortinas**_

_**Parece que no fui invitada por tu querida futura novia.)**_

Sentí como si fuera a desmayarme en ese mismo instante, el aire empezó a faltarme. Y sentía como si algo en mi interior estuviera indicándome que no estaba enviando suficiente aire a mi cerebro. Edward sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa del todo feliz. Pude incluso ver como miraba a su hermana de reojo, como pidiéndole una explicación y luego miraba el bolsillo en el que había metido mi carta. De alguna manera el tenía que saber lo que tenía planeado en caso de arrepentirme.

Vi como Lauren entraba con una sonrisa algo jocosa y caminaba por la alfombra roja que habían dispuesto para llegar al altar. Su padre tenía una sonrisa similar a la de ella, como si se sintieran mejores que todos los que estaban allí reunidos, miraba a los invitados por debajo del hombro. Negué con la cabeza, era ridículo que Edward hubiera decidido casarse con una chica como Lauren, era todo lo opuesto a él, todo lo opuesto a lo que siempre me había dicho que soñó de una chica. _Era todo lo contrario a mí…_ no supe a que se debió ese pensamiento, mi subconsciente no hacía más que jugarme malas pasadas cuando estaba nerviosa. Pero en parte era verdad… era todo lo contrario a mí, y yo quería ser quien se estuviera casando con Edward.

_**She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me,**_

_**You wish it was me…**_

_**Don't you?**_

_**(Ella flota por el pasillo como una reina de belleza,**_

_**Pero yo se que desearías que fuera yo,**_

_**Desearías que fuera yo… ¿verdad?)**_

El padre de Lauren puso su mano sobre la de Edward, entregándole así a su hija. Por un momento no pude evitar sonreír por la imagen de la expresión que tendría mi padre en ese momento, quizá podría verse algo frustrado e incomodo por la situación. Parecía que el padre de Lauren se sentía feliz por asegurarles cuna de oro a sus futuros nietos. No dude por un segundo que fuera eso, conocía a Lauren desde que estábamos en el jardín, su familia era egoísta y codiciosa, y siempre buscaba meterse entre el pantalón del que le asegurara un buen día de compras o unos tacones Jimmy Choo.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me now**_

_**And they said speak now.**_

_**(No digas que si, escapa ahora**_

_**Nos encontraremos cuando estés afuera en la puerta trasera de la iglesia,**_

_**No esperes, no digas un solo voto.**_

_**Necesitas escucharme ahora,**_

_**Y ellos dijeron habla ahora.)**_

La boda avanzaba, y sentía que los latidos de mi corazón eran cada vez mas errantes al escuchar al cura hablar sobre el matrimonio y sus responsabilidades, vi como Tanya, que estaba sentada junto a Alice, dio una mirada hacia la ventana y yo recordé que estaban a punto de decir la común frase de telenovela "si alguien no está de acuerdo que hable ahora, o calle para siempre"

No sé de donde saque el coraje para salir corriendo de la habitación y salir a la puerta que sabía que me guiaría directamente al lugar que estaba observando hace unos segundos. Tampoco tengo idea de por qué decidí enfundarme en esos sancos si nadie iba a verlos, y lo único que hacían era estorbo, por lo que en mitad de las escaleras me los quite y los lleve en la mano.

_**I Heard the preacher say speak now or forever hold your peace**_

_**There's silence, there's my last chance.**_

_**(Escuche al cura decir las palabras: hable ahora o calle para siempre**_

_**Hubo silencio, mi última oportunidad.)**_

Supongo que fueron mis jadeos los que alertaron a todos los invitados, pero tenía cada una de las miradas de los allí presentes puestas sobre mí. No tenía tiempo para avergonzarme, simplemente haría lo que tenía que hacer. Una mirada de ánimo de Tanya y otra de Alice basto para indicarme que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Lauren me miraba pasmada, pero también con mucha rabia, como si tuviera serias intensiones de lanzarse sobre mi y desgarrarme el cuello. La expresión de Edward no tenía precio, sin duda.

_**I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me**_

_**Horrified looks from everyone in the room**_

_**But I'm only looking at you.**_

_**(Me levanter con manos temblorosas, todos los ojos puestos en mi,**_

_**Recibía miradas horrorizadas de cada uno de los presentes,**_

_**Pero yo solo te miraba a ti)**_

No sabía de dónde había sacado el coraje para pararme allí, con las manos cerradas en un puño. Tome aire, sabía que todos estaban expectantes por lo que tenía que decir. Cerré los ojos y tome una nueva inspiración llenando mis pulmones de aire.- No soy el tipo de chica cuyo propósito es arruinarle la boda a alguien. Pero sé muy bien porque hago esto.- mire directamente a Edward, como si estuviera dirigiendo mis palabras únicamente a él, no como si todos aquí estuvieran escuchándome.- Pero Edward no es el tipo de chico que debería casarse con la persona incorrecta. Simplemente no lo merece.- Lauren abrió mucho los ojos, como si mis palabras fueran totalmente una mentira y estuviera calumniándola, se veía mucho más inocente con esa expresión pero tuvo que abrir la boca.

-¿Y quién es la indicada para estar aquí? ¿Tu acaso?- dijo con una risita burlesca, miro al cura como pidiéndole que continuara, pero no lo hizo.

-Quizá no deba ser yo, no tengo el ego tan inflado como para decir que soy yo la persona indicada. Pero algo que tengo muy claro es que no eres tú.- no sabía de dónde había sacado las agallas para enfrentar a Lauren, ni siquiera cuando era una joven hormonal había sido capaz de hacerlo.- No digas que si, Edward.- dije volviendo mi mirada únicamente al ser que me importaba.- No digas esos votos, sabes que no es lo que quieres.- Edward asintió y miro a Lauren con una expresión que nadie supo descifrar, como si estuviera en medio de un debate interno. Soltó el agarre de su cintura y se acerco a mí.

_**Don't say yes, run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door,**_

_**Don't wait, or say a single vow**_

_**You need to hear me now**_

_**And they said speak now.**_

_**(No digas que si, escapa ahora**_

_**Nos encontraremos cuando estés afuera en la puerta trasera de la iglesia,**_

_**No esperes, no digas un solo voto.**_

_**Necesitas escucharme ahora,**_

_**Y ellos dijeron habla ahora.)**_

-¡Edward!- chillo ella, totalmente indignada. Se acerco y me abrazo, sin hacer demasiado drama, no como en las películas donde salían juntos corriendo y todo el mundo aplaudía, no, de hecho nadie aplaudió. Yo ni siquiera sabía qué hacer.

_**And you'll say let's run away now**_

_**I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door,**_

_**Baby, I didn't say my vows,**_

_**So glad that you were around when they said speak now.**_

_**(Y me dirás escapemos ahora,**_

_**Te veré cuando me quite el traje en la puerta de atrás.**_

_**Cariño, no dije mis votos**_

_**Me siento tan agradecido de que estuvieras aquí para cuando ellos dijeran: habla ahora)**_

Acerco sus labios a mi oído y no sabía si tomar eso como una buena o mala señal.- Gracias por estar aquí.- beso mi mejilla y tomo mi mano, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa complice a su hermana que apreciaba toda la escena con una sonrisa. Tanya me miraba sonriente con ambos pulgares arriba. No quise siquiera mirar a Lauren.

-Lo siento si lo arruine.- no sabía porque había dicho eso.

-No lo arruinaste, me salvaste de cometer el peor error de mi vida.- dijo jalando mi mano y sacándome de allí.- Y después de todo ¿Qué es una boda sin drama?

.

.

_**Un año después.**_

Allí estaba yo, tal y como me había visualizado hace un año. Mis padres en la banca de adelante con un pañuelo en la mano, abrazada a Edward mientras el cura repetía las palabras que me habían traído hasta aquí: hable ahora o calle para siempre.

-No soy del tipo de chica cuyo propósito es interrumpir una boda.- escuche una voz detrás de mí, no pude evitar maldecir por lo bajo. El cura me miro y luego miro a la chica a la que provenía la voz totalmente confundido. El karma es una perra…- pero esta vez tengo que hacerlo.- me voltee para mirar a Tanya usando un tono de voz que nunca había escuchado de ella, y si que se los había escuchado casi todos. Únicamente pude pensar ¿Qué demonios? ¿Mi mejor amiga?- pero Edward no es el tipo de chico que… ¡demonios si!- dijo riéndose histéricamente. Tanya era toda una caja de sorpresas, estaba maldiciendo frente a un cura.- Esta vez es la chica correcta.- dijo ganándose una gran cantidad de risas, incluso el cura estaba riendo. Si, el mismo cura que había intentado casar al amor de mi vida con Lauren hace un año.

Alice me miraba con una sonrisa, y recordé sus palabras que parecían tan lejanas… _Más bien agradécemelo cuando seas tú la que este de blanco. _

-Gracias Alice.- gesticule con mis labios antes de sellar mis labios en un pacto eterno con el amor de mi vida.

_**Si llegaron hasta aquí es porque lo leyeron hasta el final, o eso espero.**_

**¿Reviews? Lo que sea, me hará muy feliz lo que tengan para mi.**

**Pero por favor, dejen su opinión, de cualquier forma, lo recibo todo desde que sean criticas constructivas.**

**Repito: Imágenes y todo lo demás en mi perfil.**

Kamii c:


End file.
